Radio frequency (RF) communications has enabled the efficient transfer of information. The number of people who use of wireless devices such as cellular telephones, laptops, and tablets to access information over RF frequency bands continues to increase. As the volume and size of data files continues to grow, available transmission rates and channel capacities cannot suffice anymore. Alternative methods of data transmission between devices are being examined.